


i can count on you

by fxcknouiam



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Minor Injuries, Parents Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Police Officer Louis, Pregnant Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 18:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4232469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxcknouiam/pseuds/fxcknouiam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cop Louis drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i can count on you

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this forever ago, may possibly add to it. :)

Louis had always wanted to be a cop, just like his grandad was. His obsession started when Grandad would let him hold his shiny badge and the first time he rode in the cop car his mum claims he didn't blink once. Harry knew this, since their very first date. Louis was a week away from graduating the academy at the time and it was more than obvious he was excited. So, it's not like Harry didn't know what she was getting into when she said "I do!" to a police officer, but that doesn't mean she liked it.

"You sure you'll be alright with the kids today?" Louis asked as he smoothed over his black button up shirt. He loves the feeling of the body armor under it, even if it weighs ten extra pounds and makes him sweat more than he already does.

Harry rolls her eyes fondly. Today isn't the first day she's dealt with three energetic toddlers alone.

"Yes officer Tomlinson, I'll be just fine." Louis eyes her skeptically, "What?"

"Nothing it's just..." Louis gestures to Harry's belly. "I know you get tired and they're a lot, is all."

"What happened yesterday was an accident. It was hot and I probably ate too much."

Louis huffs. He knows Harry's a health freak and he should trust her judgment if she says she feels fine because she always takes great care of her body and extra special care when she's carrying but. She threw up on herself and she didn't even know it was going to happen. Of course he's worried.

"I'm guarding Mrs. Watkins shop today because she keeps calling about kids stealing her candies, at least let me watch Ava,"

Harry shakes her head. She appreciates her husband trying to help, especially because Ava's disorder makes the poor toddler tired after a short amount of walking and she always has to be carried.

"Addy's got ballet today anyway, and I only have to do a little shopping before I pick her up. We'll come say hi, though. To you and Miss Ida." Harry smiles, ending the conversation with a kiss to Louis' cheek before she heads off to the kitchen to make french toast, The kids favorite!

***

It's the first time in all of Louis' five years as a cop that Harry's ever gotten _that call_ , the call nothing could ever prepare you for.

"Hello Mrs Tomlinson I'm so sorry to inform you officer Tomlinson has been taken to St. Pete's hospital about-" that was all Harry heard before she abandoned her cart of groceries and buckled the kids as quickly as she could, breaking too many laws to be married to a cop on the short drive to the medical center.

"Run JuJu run!" she encouraged Louis Jr in chasing her to big Louis' assigned room while Ava clung to her neck like a monkey.

"I trying!" he huffed around the soother in his mouth, his shoes lighting up as he runs to keep up with mommy.

"Hey!" Louis greets the three of them, not looking injured or hurt at all, much to Harry's relief and pure annoyance. She's pregnant and abandoned her cart full of groceries to rush to Louis' side... if he isn't hurt, he will be.

"What happened?" she sets Ava on his bed and picks up JuJu, the poor baby's cheeks are red. Ava immediately climbs on her daddy's legs.

"A huge guy, I mean real big-" he smiles fondly when he's cut off by Ava making dinosaur noises with her hands curved like claws. "Yeah something like that," he points to his daughter. "tried to rob Mrs. Ida and I, you know, more of a superman than an police man, took him down!" JuJu cheers with his little fists raised in the air at his daddy's excitement. It's contagious.

Harry raises her eyebrow, unimpressed because somehow she just knows that's not the truth. Mrs. Watkins may be small and old but the last grown man that tried to rob her had a shot gun against his cheek until the police showed up. She can't very well pull a gun on kids taking her penny candies though, hence why she called Louis.

"Oh and I may or may not have tripped on the curb on the way to fight the bad guy." Louis grins obviously embarrassed.

He pulls the sheet off of his leg and yeah, his ankle is fucked. It's swollen and blue and has a piece sticking out that definitely shouldn't be there.

Harry gasps, Ava mocks her with her chubby hands on Louis' cheeks.

"My poor baby!" She sobs. Damn hormones.

"Haz honey, baby, stop. I'm fine. You're upsetting Junior." he gestures to JuJu's wobbly lip.

Harry puts her hand over her mouth and nods. Once one of them starts crying, it's a chain reaction and Louis Junior was accurately named because his cries are _loud_.

"When can you leave? I have to pick up Addy by four fifteen or she'll start to panic." her voice wavers though she's pretty much got her emotions together for now.

Louis knows when they get their alone time after the kids have gone to bed Harry will cry again, asking for details on how he felt and how he feels now, how it happened and she probably won't let him leave their bed for weeks as if Louis' ankle was chopped off rather than broken. She's a natural when it comes to taking care of other's.

***

Fitting Louis' wheel chair in Harry's car was a breeze, she'd always known having a mini van would come in handy.

"So the bad guy broke your foot?" Addison questions her father again. She just doesn't get it!

"Uh yes honey, but I took him down." Louis nods to his own lie, like it sounds good.

Apparently it was good enough for a four year old as well, because she shrugs and takes another mouthful of spaghetti.

"Does Daddy have to stay home now like you or go to work Mommy?" Addy asks Harry, her head titled so her little blonde fringe hangs in her eyes.

"He'll be home for a little bit." The mommy smiles, feeding Ava while JuJu feeds himself in the highchair next to her.

"So I get to bring you for show and tell on Wednesday to my school and show my friends your broked foot!" she rambles excitedly. All her friends will be so jealous, her daddy is the coolest.

"Uncle Niall brought you actual space dust from the moon and you'd rather show people your dad's nasty old foot?" Harry asks in disbelief. Really because show and tell is always at noon, which is JuJu's nap time and. Well. Louis can't drive with a broken foot, not that she would let him if he could.

(Also, said "space dust" is literally sand in a plastic water bottle from when Niall went to Florida... Nobody ever said lying your way to favorite uncle was against the rules, _Liam_.)

"Oh!" the little girls bounces excitedly in her chair. "Sorry Daddy!"

And just like that his broken foot loses its cool factor to to a bottle of sand.


End file.
